


You are my best boy friend, dumbass

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian and Mickey are happy, Lip knows he was an ass to Mandy thank god, M/M, shit it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey still thinks Mandy is Ian's best friend. Ian explains Mickey is his best friend. Mickey thought he never had a friend, but it turns out he has plently.





	

Mickey sat on the couch next to Ian and Lip. He gave Ian a beer and waited for Lip to moan about how unfair his life was. It didn't take long. 'How come you always get Ian a beer and not me?' Mickey huffed 'because I don't love you,' he said casually. Mickey could see Ian grinning widely 'shut the fuck up, Ian,' 

Suddenly Mickey remembered something he was supposed to tell Ian. 'Speaking of you being annoying-' 'I don't think we were speaking about that, Mick!' Mickey continued past the interruption 'Mandy is pissed at you. Said you were being more of an annoying fag than usual.' Ian frowned 'that why she didn't text me back? We watched a movie together last night, what did I do?' Mickey secretly loved that Ian cares when he accidentally pisses off people. Mickey smirked 'said you wouldn't stop about me every 10 minutes. She said you weren't even watching the movie, just talking about how great I am.' Lip laughs as knew how much Ian was always talking about Mickey. As expected, Ian protested 'I did not! I never talk to Mandy about you!' He downright lied.

Mickey said 'right,' not even bothering to argue about the truth. 'I mean she signed up to be your best fucking friend, guess she has to listen to you when you start talking about all that shit.' Ian frowned and told Mickey 'Mandy isn't my best friend.' Mickey looked confused 'don't tell me you think that smartass over there is again?' Lip said 'hey!' But knew he had not been considered Ian's best friend for years. Ian cleared up 'Mandy's my best girl friend,' he grinned emphasising the 'girl' he told Mickey 'you are my best boy friend, dumbass,' Mickey looked like this was new information but thought as stupid as it sounded, it was pretty cute. Ian laughed 'you didn't know?' Mickey shook his head no. Ian explained 'we spend all our time together. Hang out, get high and talk about boys. That's what best friends do, Mickey,' Ian said earnestly, like it was the goddamn truth.

Mickey automatically said 'we do not talk about boys,' and Ian copied Mickey from earlier with 'right.' Mickey mumbled 'just though that was shit you did when you were together.' Ian smiled 'there's a difference. It's shitty if you are with someone who isn't your best friend.' Ian directed his question to Lip 'Karen was your best friend right?' Lip nodded wordlessly. 'But Mandy wasn't, thats why it didn't work out?' Lip nodded again and Mickey said 'might also have been because you were an asshole to her.' Lip rolled his eyes but didn't say shit as it was true. 

Mickey asked Ian 'so you weren't best friends with all them guys you were fucking?' Ian laughed loudly like the answer was obvious. 'No dipshit. Can't be best friends with someone who you are just fucking. I only like my friends Milkovich-ish,' Ian smiled like the true creep he was. Mickey scoffed 'because you only have two.' 'Hey! How many friends do you have exactly?' Mickey thought for a moment 'You, Mandy, Liam, Debbie, Carl, Iggy me and Fiona hang out so her, Karen Jackson figured out I was a fag but didn't say anything so her too, guess Kev he didn't shoot me and let me open up a whore house, Vee too right? She helped when Terry bashed us up. Fuck, Tommy and Kermit too I guess.' He finished sheepishly, not realising he would be talking for that long. 

Ian grinned at how adorable Mickey was. 'Mickey, that's like everyone. You can't say everyone is your friend,' Mickey says pointedly 'wasn't everyone,' in Lip's direction who held up his middle finger. Ian giggled 'not Frank either?' Mickey huffed 'hey I didn't kill him. I think that's enough for the asshole.' Ian knew that meant Mickey cared about the drunk just because Ian did too. 

He held Mickey's hand and squeezed it tight, hoping it would covey every thing he wanted to say. Mickey got the message as a small smile played out on his face.


End file.
